MP3 player
by AliceMalfoyandKendraHexton
Summary: This is a song fic about Draco. Song: Hey Soul Sister by Train.


**A/N So this is my first Songfic.** **I enjoyed writing this so I hope you will like it too. This is about **_**Hey Soul Sister **_**by Train. R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own the song, artist of the song, or characters. I simply own the plot.**

Draco was really upset that he had to take muggle studies. He wishes he could have taken any other class, but no, they only had muggle studies open. He walked into class and the only open seat was next to Hermione Granger. _Great, why is she even taking this class? She lives with muggles. _Draco thought.

"Ok class, we are going to start out with something easy this year. Muggle music." Professor Hutson told the students.

"What's so different about their music that we need to study it?" Draco asked aloud.

"Well, I wanted to start off easy. A subject similar to ours." Hutson told us. "I have created MP3 players for all of you. They have all of the most popular muggle songs on them. I have written instructions on how to work the devise on the chalkboard. Please raise your hand if you need help. Miss Patil, would you please pass out the MP3's."

Draco and Hermione received their MP3 players and Draco just stared at it. Hermione pushed the ear buds into her ear and turned it on. He looked at the board but didn't know what it meant. "How did you do that?" Draco asked her.

"What? Oh, great. Well put those round pieces into your ears." She explained to him.

He followed directions and placed the ear buds in his ear. "Now what?" he asked.

"Press this button here." She pointed to the on button. "It will turn it on. Give it a minute though. It will have to process all of the songs on there." He turned it on and after a minute he jumped in shock.

In his ear he could hear, 'Hey, Heey, Heeey.' Hermione laughed at his shock.

"What's so funny?" Draco said as he pulled the ear buds out of his ear.

"Oh nothing, what song is it playing?" she giggled.

"How should I know?" he stared at her. He didn't know how to work this thing let alone tell what song is playing.

"Right, well, if you look at this screen here it will tell you the song title and who sings the song." She looked at it for a minute then said, "It's Hey Soul Sister by Train."

"Ok, well I might need your help with this thing later." He admitted.

"Draco Malfoy will need my help? WOW!" she laughed.

"Don't laugh. I didn't want to take this class." He replied.

"Ok class, listen up. I want you to write a 30 inch report on one of the songs on your MP3''s due in two weeks. Thank you, you are now dismissed."

Draco walked back to the Head's common room. He had a free period this hour. Next he had potions. He decided to listen to the stupid MP3 player since he had nothing else to do and he could maybe pick a song to write his report on. He walked in and found Hermione on the couch listing to her MP3 player.

He sat down on the chair by the fire place and turned on the MP3. 'Hey, Heey, Heeey, Your lipstick stains, on the front lobe of my left side brains.' He pulled the buds out of his ear again.

"Ok what do muggles think? Lipstick stains, on the front lobe of my left side brains? What are they trying to say?" he asked.

"Huh, oh well why, don't you listen to the rest of the song first." She laughed she was listing to the same song as he was.

"Ok?" so he listened to the rest of the song and then it flipped to the next. Soon he dosed off and Hermione had to shake him awake so they wouldn't be late to potions.

"What?" he asked when he woke up.

"We will be late to potions if you don't hurry." She replied. They walked to potions together and were last to potions so they had to sit at the same table.

"Class, today we will be brewing a love potion." Slughorn Said. "Who you're sitting next to will do. Get to work."

"Draco, could you get the ingredients?" Hermione asked. But he didn't answer. "Ughhh." She pulled out the ear buds. "Go get the ingredients." She snapped.

"Ok then snappy pants." he laughed. All through potions he listened to the MP3 player. Always the same song too. Hey Soul Sister.

"Well, Malfoy, Granger, perfect potion." Slughorn inspected their potion. He walked away to check other potions.

"You know Malfoy, you could have helped me." Hermione snapped.

"What?" he didn't realize that the potion was complete.

"You didn't help at all. You listened to the MP3 player the whole time." She said angrily.

"Oh, did we get an O?"He asked.

"Yes I did. You don't deserve it but you did too." She sighed. Clearly unhappy to have no help.

"Well, I'm going to the common room." He said.

* * *

A week later Draco had memorized every song on his MP3 player. His favorite song was 'Hey Soul Sister'. He finished his report that was 45 inches long in the end. He just couldn't stop writing. The end of the day was nearing and Draco was sitting in the common room. MP3 player in ear.

He started to mumble the words, "Hey, Hey, Hey. Your lipstick stains, on the front lobe of my left side brains." By that time he was singing full volume. "I knew I wouldn't forget you." He jumped on the sofa and shouting the words out. "And so I went and let you blow my mind. Your sweet moonbeam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream. I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided, who's one of my kind." Hermione walked in when he jumped on the sofa so decided just to stay by the portrait door. She wanted to see what he would do. "Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo. The way you move ain't fair you know. Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight. Hey, hey, hey. Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me. You gave my life direction. A game show love connection, we can't deny" By that time, Draco realized Hermione was in the room so he walked over to her. He then sang to her. "I'm so obsessed, my heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest. I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna, And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind. Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo. The way you move ain't fair you know. Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight."

Hermione loved the next part so she joined in, "The way you can cut a rug. Watching you is the only drug I need. So gangster, I'm so thug. You're the only one I'm dreaming of. You see, I can be myself now finally. In fact there's nothing I can't be, I want the world to see you'll be with me." They were in hysterics for the last chorus.  
"Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo. The way you move ain't fair you know. Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight. Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight. Hey, hey, hey (tonight) Hey, hey, hey (tonight)"

"Wow." Hermione laughed.

"What? Did you have fun?" Draco laughed back.

"I guess I did." She replied.

"Malfoys do know how to have fun." He said.

For the rest of the night they sang 'Hey Soul Sister' over and over again. Draco got an O for his report. Every weekend, Hermione and Draco made a routine to sing 'Hey Soul Sister' before they went their separate ways to bed. This allowed them to bond and become great friends. They got to keep their MP3 players and Draco got hooked on so many songs. Which they made an effort to sing them on the weekends. Draco even becomes somewhat friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They all loved 'Hey Soul Sister' and rocked out every night.

**A/N Thank you so much for reading! R&R!**


End file.
